


Promise I'll keep you safe and soft and warm

by lukeskywalkerisgay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeskywalkerisgay/pseuds/lukeskywalkerisgay
Summary: Stranded on a cold, barren planet, Hux works to repair their damaged ship as Kylo searches for the lost relic they came for. Kylo finds both the relic, and upon returning to their ship a very, very cold general.





	Promise I'll keep you safe and soft and warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm sorry I tried really hard to get this up on May the 4th, but it just didn't happen. Anyway, hope you enjoy this simple fluff.

Hux knew he should have refused to come on this mission. 

The minute Kylo had demanded Hux was to accompany him on some mystical recon bullshit, The General should have told him no regardless of what Snoke had said. He was, after all, the highest ranking official (besides Ren) on the finalizer; further more, he was one of the highest ranking officers in the First Order. If Lord Ren so insisted on having company on this mission, he could bloody well take a squadron of troopers with him. 

And yet, here Hux was. Perhaps in foresight he should have seen this, should have known, that while traveling with Kylo Ren if things had the possibility to go wrong, they would. 

First, the coordinates given to them by the Supreme Leader took them to some frozen wasteland of a planet; Hux hated it immediatly. The General, with his slight frame, had a hard enough time staying warm aboard his own damn ship, much less on this oversized piece of ice. 

But then, that had only been the beginning. 

Upon their descent towards the planet's surface, unexpected, violent turbulence had managed to damage their ship, rendering the hyperdrive useless until further notice. This efficiently stranded both the General and the Knight until they could either repair the damage or contact a rescue party. 

To add injury to insult, Ren spent the first three days searching for god knows what, while Hux worked on the ship during the few hours of sunlight in which it was warm enough to work on the outside of the ship without quickly losing a limb to frostbite. 

But what perhaps bothered Hux the most, more than this ridiculous mission, and a broken ship with the most infuriatingly unhelpful man ever alive, was the cold. The cold had quickly found its way into Hux's bones and under his skin, leaving him tired and sore from such vigerous shivering. 

The fourth night was particularly cold, so cold in fact that Hux had stopped shivering several hours ago. He knew he should get up and try to move, and was well aware he was exhibiting early signs of hypothermia. And yet, all the General wanted to do was go to sleep where he was curled up in the cockpit. 

Kylo still had not returned when the last few rays of sun were rapidly fleeing the sky. Hux had just begun cursing that damned Knight for bringing him here to freeze on this hell hole when Ren finally boarded the ship. 

"General?"

The fact that Kylo Ren hadn't yet removed that rediculous helmet didn't bother Hux nearly as much as it usually would have, simply because he was too exhausted to be truly irritated at the moment. 

"I'm i-in here, bucket head." He cursed himself for letting his teeth chatter. 

"Hux?" He entered the cockpit, and Hux heard him remove his helmet. "I've located the relic Supreme Leader sent us to find. We should be able to-" Ren paused, and took a good look at Hux.

"You're freezing." 

"Thank you Ren, if I r-require you to state the obvious I will ask you to do so." 

Ren glared at him. Before Hux could even process what was happening, the Knight had swept him from the copilot seat and into his arms, striding from the room with the General in tow. 

"Ren," Hux squawked, "put me down!" The general gave a half hearted squirm in his arms, but was too tired to truly attempt to stop him. Ren quickly reached the heart of the small ship, and set Hux on one of the bunks. 

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Hux simply gave a huff and waited as commanded. After what felt like hours, but that Hux knew to really be only minutes, Ren returned, carrying what appeared to be all of the blankets on the ship. 

Kylo dropped the blankets on the floor before quickly beginning to strip off his multitude of layers. Rolling his eyes, Hux followed suit and shivered in the cold cabin air. 

When both men were left in little more than their regulation boxers, Kylo carefully arranged the layers of blankets on top of Hux before climbing into the bunk with him. 

It was a small bed, clearly not intended for two people but Kylo gently pulled Hux to rest against him, his head tucked under Ren's chin. Hux sighed gently against his neck, burrowing in closer to the warmth he radiated. 

Hux was just beginning to drift off when Kylo heard him murmer a thanks, so quiet he almost didn't hear him. Instead of responding, Ren simply placed a gentle kiss on the crown of his head as he slipped into sleep.


End file.
